Sweet words
by MexiFuzzi-858
Summary: She's wanted to tell him ever since she first met him. She finally musters up her courage to show her feelings. Will he accept her? Kagx?


****A/N:****

**This is just a oneshot for now. Question: why do some authors put disclaimers? I'm curious….**

Third person p.o.v

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

_**Flashbacks**_

She'd been waiting for this chance for a long time. Tomorrow, she could finally express her feelings to the gorgeous hunk that was her crush without flat-out telling him. She was never good with confessions that could be life changing. She giggled, remembering what Sango, her dear sister, had told her.

"_**If you don't tell him about your feelings, Kagome, I swear, I will **__**personally**__** tell him myself, and smash you two together for a kiss. You always go around, helping others find their soul mates. Now it's your turn, and god help me, you WILL do it. Or else."**_

Of course, they weren't biological sisters, because Sango was adopted, but they shared a bond that nothing, not even divine intervention, could break. But still, Sango was right. Kagome would often stare into space, sighing longingly. Yearning would be etched on her beautiful porcelain face. Though her and her crush would flirt endlessly, Kagome thought that it wasn't enough to keep the sluts at bay. She thought it was a miracle that her gorgeous crush had never fallen for the traps of the skimpy clothed bimbos. A couple teachers had, but they were fired once word got to the principal.

_**And to think that my handsome man is the most sought-out male in the entire school!**_

That didn't matter, though. She would dazzle him with the her voice and the meaning of the song she chose to sing for vocals.****A/N: I looked at a few other fanfics for inspiration, but most of them were talent shows. So, I decided to change it up a bit.** **She loved Alicia Keys. She wrote the best songs. The song she was going to sing for her beloved portrayed her feelings to the fullest extent. Though Kagome felt that she wasn't worthy, she wanted to give it a shot. She didn't care what others said. They could all flip off, for all she cared. Because she _knew_ that her message would be understood. Even in front of 35 other people. She could feel it in her bones.

Early in the morning, Sango awoke to a sweet, soft, lulling voice humming a tune she knew all too well. "Kaggy? You're up at this ungodly hour? If it's because you're practicing that song, I suggest you stop. You'll only strain your voice. Anyways, your voice is perfect already. Now sing me a lullaby. I'm still sleepy and it's 4:00 am." The girl who was being addressed was chuckling lightly.

"Sango, you _know _I get still get jitters, especially when it comes to him…" Sango let out a loud, rude, and un-lady like snort.

"Kags, you shouldn't worry. You've got the best voice in all of Japan. Just _look_ at all those medals and trophies! Do you _still _doubt yourself? The tall girl pointed to the trophy case, which was divided into half. One side for Sango, one side for Kagome. Both sides were glittering with gold prizes. Kagome had the prizes because of her outstanding voice. Sango won the trophies because of her stunning ability in each and every martial arts that ever existed. Neither gloated, buy that didn't mean they weren't proud of themselves.

Kagome still had her doubts. "But what if I forget the words? What if I choke? What if I freeze in the middle of the song? What if-" A frustrated growl followed by a sharp, resounding crack were heard.

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi! You know better than to belittle yourself! I am sick and tired of you thinking you are less than amazing! You have an enchanting voice, you have a sweet, pure soul, and you are _beyond_ beautiful! Quit doubting your abilities! If you don't, I will be forced to show you the hard way!" Sango lectured venomously. Kagome just stood there, her left cheek a burning crimson color.

"…S- Sango…" Kagome spluttered, struck speechless at her sister's outburst. She _never _yelled at her, let alone hit her. She stood there, eyes wide open, and face pale with the exception of the angry red handprint on her cheek dying down to a bright pink color. A small, choked noise bubbled from her chest. The noise became louder, and Kagome let out a small, almost inaudible sob. She sank to her knees, tears of realization and shock streaming down her face. Sango quickly followed suit, the same kind of tears flooding her face. "Ka- Kagome, I- I'm _so_ sorry…I- I didn't mean to, it's just that-"

"Stop…Just… Stop. You were right. I've got to stop making myself the martyr. I've got everything _any _normal girl would kill for. A cute face, a talent for singing, a _bunch_ of friends, all the good things in life. I'm acting like a spoiled brat. Ungrateful and selfish, wanting more when I already have everything I need and enough left over for another person. I need to stop and grow up" Kagome confessed, shocking Sango to tears, _again_. They sat there hugging each other as if they were each others lifeline, their sobs dying down to sniffles and hiccups. Eventually, after a while, they ended up sleeping on each other in strange positions that ensured sore muscles, stiff limbs,***A/N: Not like that you hentais!** **and pissy moods the next day. But not before Sango whispered,

True to the neck bending ways they were sleeping in, the girls woke up groggy, stiff, and had rats' nests for hair that were sticking up in every angle possible. Sango was in an exceptionally grumpy mood and decided that she would take little to no nonsense from anybody. She then trudged to the bathroom angrily and slammed the door, almost knocking it off of it's hinges. Kagome, however, was in a much better mood. After Sango came out of the shower, she slipped in to shower in hopes of washing off any sleepiness and grouchiness.

20 minutes later, the girls were at school, and were heading to class when a certain pervert came up to Sango and 'brushed off some lint' on her derriere. A harsh, stinging slap was heard. Miroku was stunned. Yes, Sango had one hell of a slap, but she never really used her abnormal strength. This particular hit was going to bruise, and surely, the red handprint was fading into a purple-ish color. Miroku could only stare after her slim, very fit, and retreating figure. **What the hell pissed in her cornflakes?**

Time passed quickly, and Vocals was up next on the sisters' agenda. Sango, who finally cooled down to a simmering mood, could sense her beloved sister's nerves. "Kagome, calm down. You can do this! It's just like any other performance. Remember daddy and what he would say." This finally Kagome snapped Kagome out of her delirious self-consciousness. When their father ****A/N: Remember, it's Kagome's bio dad, but Sango's adoptive dad, just to clear any confusion.**** was still with the living, he would say to either when they were nervous for a performance, "Baby girl, don't you dare let someone put you down. You just shine on. Let them be the ones humiliated."

Kagome seemed convinced. But just for old times sake, she decided to push her luck. "Right. I can do this, I can do this. Do you think I can do this?"

Sango fumed, but her eyes glinted with amusement. "Kagome, you better haul some ass _right now_, or else you can kiss it goodbye." Kagome pretended to be terrified, and mock stuttered, "Y-yes, m'am! Hauling ass in t- minus 5...4...3..." But she said no more, for her 'beloved' sister pinched a certain nerve in her neck, effectively knocking her out and shutting her up. They made a strange sight. People in the hallways were stupefied, and they could only watch as Sango dragged her 'dear sister' by her arms, sliding on her stomach, because _god forbid _that her hair should be messed up.

Once Kagome regained consciousness, they were in vocals class, where groups were performing. Time flew, and it was Kagome's turn to sing. Making sure that her sweetheart was there, she drew herself up, and started the music. She shut her eyes for good measure. Right on time, her sweet, rich, angelic voice drifted through the room, ending all conversation.

I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You can be sure  
>That it will only get better<p>

You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's gonna be all right<p>

People keep talking,  
>They can say what they like<br>But all I know is  
>Everything is gonna be alright<p>

And no one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<p>

You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry cause  
>Everything's gonna be all right<p>

No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel for you

I know some people search the world  
>To find something like what we have<br>I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
>But until the end of time I'm telling you that in the world<p>

No one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you…<p>

Wide eyes and jaws hanging open were what greeted Kagome once she opened her eyes. Guys immediately came up to her, asking if the song was for them. Others were fighting over her. But she only saw her those sweet, warm, yet piercing eyes looking quizzically at her. The tiniest glimmer of hope resided in their depths. Still keeping eye contact, she gave an almost inperceptible nod, but he caught on. Even though it was for a moment, Kagome saw his eyes light up with what looked like glee. She now knew. He _liked _her! She couldn't believe it!

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He came over to her, eyes ablaze with emotion. "I believe you have something to tell this Sesshomaru, miko..." The dai teased. "If my assumptions are correct, this one would say you are attreacted to me, as I you," this left the aforementioned miko a beet red, stammering for the right words. A clawed finger landed on her lips."Hush, koi. While you blush prettily, stuttering ruins the effect." Warm lips decsended, claiming her mouth with a sweet, passionate kiss. As soon as it started, the kiss ended. Kagome whimpered, eyes pleading for more. The daiyoukai chuckled, caressing her soft skin. "Not now, koi, but later,this I promise you." And with a swish of clothing, he was gone, the air around Kagome heavy with the heat of the kiss.

Kagome sighed, "Something tells me this is only the beginning..."

****A/N:*****Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Please, please, _please_ review! It encourages my sorry butt!**

-MexiFuzzi


End file.
